User blog:TheSlicer/I blew up Visorak!
OK. Now, I know many of you came to this blog page to see the fiery, dramatic deaths of some big, ugly insects. Sadly, this is not the topic of this blog post. Now, as many of you know, I have been very busy with school lately, but have finally managed to finish my full-color MU map. Here it is: File:Matoran Universe.png| rect 302 11 365 88 Metru Nui rect 343 100 396 163 Karzahni rect 405 151 431 203 Xia rect 488 164 517 194 Nocterra rect 157 165 220 271 Artakha rect 267 171 358 239 Northern Continent circle 374 177 14 Zakaz rect 178 186 190 298 Sacho Nui rect 512 200 534 223 Archosa rect 451 201 482 230 Noctia rect 425 229 444 236 Veii-Nui rect 459 231 482 257 Noctia rect 449 233 457 244 Valmai Nui rect 343 240 370 266 Tren Krom Peninsula rect 499 246 576 338 Odina circle 409 247 20 Stelt rect 438 263 469 284 Gekkak-Nui rect 474 265 483 275 Gaakhu-Nui rect 265 286 469 423 Southern Continent rect 235 301 271 355 Destral rect 535 384 566 413 Nynrah rect 294 424 451 444 Southern Continent rect 443 429 478 479 Daxia rect 170 436 202 458 Tren Krom's island rect 539 441 568 470 Visorak rect 266 540 286 566 Artidax rect 233 774 25 804 Xa Nui desc none Also, if you want to see what happens after Teridax annihilates , here's your chance: File:Matoran Universe 2.png| rect 302 11 365 88 Metru Nui rect 343 100 396 163 Karzahni rect 405 151 431 203 Xia rect 488 164 517 194 Nocterra rect 157 165 220 271 Artakha rect 267 171 358 239 Northern Continent circle 374 177 14 Zakaz rect 178 186 190 298 Sacho Nui rect 512 200 534 223 Archosa rect 343 240 370 266 Tren Krom Peninsula rect 499 246 576 338 Odina circle 409 247 20 Stelt rect 265 286 469 423 Southern Continent rect 235 301 271 355 Destral rect 535 384 566 413 Nynrah rect 294 424 451 444 Southern Continent rect 443 429 478 479 Daxia rect 170 436 202 458 Tren Krom's island rect 539 441 568 470 Visorak rect 266 540 286 566 Artidax rect 233 774 25 804 Xa Nui desc none Yeah, I know. Not much difference. Noctian Islands and Daxia are gone. Big deal. But wait — why is there a giant hole in the island of ? Some of you who know me well will guess that it's a "big Shadowlands spoiler that I won't tell anyone about," but you'd be wrong. It's a big Shadowlands 2'' spoiler that I won't tell anyone about. Yes, there will be a sequel to the annoyingly-long-anticipated serial starring everyone's favorite murderous, cunning, witty bounty hunter and Toa of Shadow named Nightwatcher. And speaking of serials, I am ''finally going to fulfill my promise of completing Revenge of the Rogue, Gigas Magna: Planet of Shadows, and the popular Part 2 of The Leviathos Chronicles. I apologize to everyone for the delay. (Not that many people will care...) And two final announcements: first, I shall soon write a set review for all (yes, all) the Stars sets, including the Golden Tahu. And second: I will celebrate my birthday on February 13. (No, I will not say how old I'm turning.) See you later, everyone. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Category:Blog posts